


The average day

by HorizonGaming



Category: Spooky - Fandom
Genre: Other, Spooky, Triggered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonGaming/pseuds/HorizonGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about my average day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The average day

8:00 

After eating a bowl of cereal and that I go upstairs and watch some high quality YouTube videos by Keemstar. I get bored so I go back to sleep.

9:00

I wake up only to find a spooky scary skeleton stood next to me. I shank its knee with a spork and it goes dead and that. I go back to sleep.

10:00

I get out of bed and make a YouTube video. Another episode of The Adventures of Russman. Then I watch some Minecraft lets plays and that reminds me to make a video on my Minecraft series known as I'm a Minecraft YouTuber. Then someone then Carpet Bombs my house. I'm upset now. That ruined my day...

11:00

I then summoned Satan to help fix my house and he said no so I slapped him and he died. I then needed a new house so I flew to Russia.

12:00

I am now in Russia in a bush, hiding from 4th wife. You see, 4th wife lived in boxes her whole life so when I saw a bac at the airport I knew she was here. I slowly climbed out of the bush with a PP-SH and saw her. 4th wife.

13:00

After an hour of trying to find max Ammos she fell into a lake and broke her ankle and died. Rictofen then approached me and said hello. So I shot him in the knee and his knee fell off.

14:00

I got bored of Russia so I went back to the airport and met up with Makarov and we did No Russian and that. Then I went back to England.

15:00

I forgot to do a High round attempt so I got on Shadows and hit round 99. Following this I got Some lunch and it was bad. Cheese and Brown sauce sandwich taste bad.

16:00 

I somehow found my self on the bad part of YouTube with a video with 45 dislikes and no likes. I then found Keemstar flying around. I pulled out an MP-40 that I picked up from a German from the battle of Stalingrad.

17:00

It was time for tea. I ate a Chicken nugget and that. It tasted decent. After tea I went on Instagram to look for high quality content. I then found the bad side of Instagram. Fan art and Shrek and that. 

18:00

After another livestream I found another fake me on Instagram. I then proceeded to make another livestream. I do many livestreams daily.

19:00

My sister wants to play with me so I tell her to leave and she doesn't so I throw her out of the window and that. Then I play with the Squad on Zombies.

20:00

I get hungry so I get an evening meal and that. All I could eat was cereal so since cereal is bad I didn't have an evening meal.

21:00

I fly back to Russia and meet with Makarov and we do a livestream together.

22:00 

I fly back from Russia and go to sleep.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This was spooky to write but was wirth it


End file.
